Panti Jompo
by runaway-dobe
Summary: Ambil satu kakek hiperaktif, satu kakek sinis menyebalkan, dan satu panti jompo. Gabungin. Hasilnya dijamin positif ancur, apalagi mereka mantan shinobi. Mau bukti? Baca aja. ONESHOT. PURE CRACK FICT.


Panti Jompo, I'm in Love

**A/N : **(ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas gara-gara stress) Well, enjoy aja deh. Ini adalah pelampiasan saya yang baru aja selese semesteran. Hohoho. Bukannya ngelanjutin cerita yang laen malah bikin oneshot gaje gini… (shrugged)

Orang tua jadi OOC? Wajar X)

**Summary: **Ambil satu kakek hiperaktif, satu kakek sinis menyebalkan, dan satu panti jompo. Gabungin. Hasilnya dijamin positif ancur, apalagi mereka mantan shinobi. Mau bukti? Baca aja. ONESHOT. PURE CRACK FICT.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi… beruntungnya dikau… (menatap iri)

**Warning: **Membaca fict ini akan menyebabkan kelainan jantung, mempengaruhi otak, ilfiil berkepanjangan, menurunkan jumlah fangirl, gangguan kehamilan dan janin.

vVv

**Panti Jompo**

By: runaway-dobe

vVv

Senja itu hangat, hangat karena sinar matahari sudah lelah mengeluarkan energinya sejak pagi. Sungguh cuaca yang pas sekali untuk bersantai di halaman, sambil minum teh dan makan biskuit earl grey yang baru selesai dipanggang tentunya.

Lagu 'Sepanjang Jalan Kenangan' yang sempat tenar beberapa dekade yang lalu mengalun lembut senja itu, membuat perasaan siapa saja tentram mendengarnya.

Termasuk lelaki tua buncit-yang berusia sekitar 80 tahunan-yang sedang menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang itu. Lemak wajahnya yang telah kendur berayun-ayun lucu saat ia menegakkan kepalanya, kepalanya yang dipenuhi oleh rambut yang berwarna nyaris sepenuhnya putih sekarang. Rambutnya yang dulu pirang, kini telah didominasi oleh warna putih.

Hmm, tunggu sebentar, sepertinya orang itu tidak asing.

"Uhuk… uhuk… temee…" kata pria lanjut usia itu sambil menepuk pundak temannya yang sedang mengerenyitkan wajahnya, berusaha meningkatkan konsentrasinya untuk menggaruk punggungnya menggunakan garpu sore itu. Wajahnya kebalikan dari pria yang satunya, lemak tidak kendur dan bergelayut-gelayut di wajahnya, melainkan terlihat seperti tersedot ke dalam, dengan kata lain, kempot. Rambutnya tidak lagi sehitam dulu, melainkan sudah putih sempurna, mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak berpikir, jadi rambutnya lebih cepat putih. Setengah botak bahkan. Tapi ditutupin dengan wig karena dia kakek yang jaim.

Wajahnya yang kempot-keriput itu terlihat menyeramkan karena ia melotot, "Urrghhh… Apa, dobe?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Yah, siapa lagi mereka kalau bukan Sasuke & Naruto?

Pria tua buncit itu mengerenyitkan wajahnya, "Uhuk, kau semakin tua semakin menyebalkan saja. Dasar teme…. Kempot." katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan sangat lambat.

"Usuratonkachi…." (menarik napas) "Kau… buncit." Balas kakek tua yang dulunya tampan(??) itu tak mau kalah.

"A… uhuk… APAAAAA??" teriak Kakek keras kepala yang satunya itu.

"Makanya, dulu kau jangan makan ramen melulu, makanya sekarang jadi buncit." balas pria kempot dengan senyum sinis yang telah menjadi trademarknya sejak jaman dulu. Tapi kini, karena kulit wajahnya telah mengendur, walaupun ia hanya tersenyum sinis wajahnya akan terlihat seperti senyum yang terlalu lebar. Hiyy

Naruto tua bergidik, namun sedetik kemudian ia melotot lagi, "Teme!! kau menantangku rupanya!!" dasar kakek sehat, walupun sudah uzur dia masih sanggup berteriak.

"Cih." Sasuke tua berniat jahat untuk mengancam Naruto dengan mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Shari-… ARGHH!!" Sasuke tua memegang matanya yang memerah, "MATA GUAAA! MATA GUAAA PERIIIHHH…! ARGGHH!!" teriak kakek tua itu mengerikan sambil berlari-lari mengelilingi halaman, sungguh seperti orang gila.

Naruto tua tertawa sejadi-jadinya, "Makanya teme, lihat nih jurus gue yang gak ada matinya..." kata Naruto tua angkuh, kemudian ia berjalan ke tengah lapangan, bersiap-siap. Di sudut halaman, Sasuke tua menatap rival abadinya itu dengan murka, matanya memerah karena efek penggunaan sharingan di usia lanjut tadi...err… yah… merah semuanya… bukan pupilnya doang… kalo pupilnya doang ntar disangka sharingan lagi.

Naruto tua mengedipkan sebelah matanya (hoek, kalo muda sih gw demen), kemudian berancang-ancang, "ORO… uhuk! Uhuk! OROIKE NO JUTSUUU!" teriaknya.

Boooff.

Muncullah seorang wanita gendut, berwajah gembel, tidak berudel, gigi tonggos, keriput, tidak berbentuk, ada benjolan besar di punggungnya, pantatnya di kepala, mulutnya di perut. Pokoknya yang jelek-jelek ada di dia semua.

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan OOCnya, sepertinya baginya sekarang gak jadi orang stoic pun gak masalah.

Senyum lebar yang kelewat lebar merekah di wajah Kakek itu, "… Hmph. Apaan tuh jurus cemen gitu? Liat jurus klan Uchiha yang beneran gak ada matinya." Kata kakek kempot itu gak kalah angkuh sama kakek buncit.

Setelah berancang-ancang, Sasuke tua menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan…, "KATONNN!! GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSUUUUU!!"

Hening. Asap muncul dari mulut Sasuke tua.

"OHOK! OHOK!" Sasuke tua terbatuk-batuk karena jurusnya yang cemen hanya mengeluarkan asap gak jelas.

Naruto tua guling-guling di rumput. Kalo orang yang matanya minus lagi gak pake kacamata, pasti udah ngira dia itu singa laut yang lagi berjemur.

"HAHAHAHAHA! See?? Teme, kamu tuh udah tua… sadar donk." Kata Naruto tua sambil geleng-geleng kepala. (loh? Bukannya dia tadi lagi guling-guling di rumput?)

Seakan gak sadar kalo dirinya sendiri juga udah bau tanah.

Urat-urat kemarahan mulai bermunculan di wajah Sasuke tua.

"Liat nih jurus gue!!" seru Naruto tua sambil mendengus bangga, "U-ZU-MA-KI!" (lompat indah) "NARUTO RENDAAAAAN!!" katanya sambil salto.

-krek-

"ENCOK GUE!! ENCOK GUE KAMBUHH TEMEEE!" teriak Naruto tua meraung-raung.

Tepat di atas tubuh Sasuke tua.

"Uhh… berat, dobe!" kata Sasuke tua jengah, Naruto tua membalikkan wajahnya pada Sasuke tua.

Glep. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sekarang…

"Dobe, kau ingat? Waktu kita mau di umumkan teamnya dulu? Kita…" Sasuke tua malu-malu, wajahnya memerah. (A/N: MENTAL IMAGE!!)

"Teme…" Naruto tua mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke tua. Sasuke tua menyambut Naruto tua dan hendak mengatupkan bibir mereka yang kering…. Tapi…

Gigi palsu Naruto terlepas.

"Mahap… mahap…!" kata Naruto tua nyegir. Yang terlihat hanya gusinya.

Sasuke tua shock. Tak tergambarkan betapa ilfilnya dia melihat makhluk buncit bin ompong itu.

vVv

"TIDAAAAKK MUNGKIIINNN!!" Sasuke berteriak sekuat tenaganya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia merasa sangat mual sekarang. Mengingat kejadian barusan, dia buru-buru melihat tubuhnya.

Muda. Segar.

"Ah." Sasuke menghela nafas, lega. Ternyata cuma mimpi. Tapi kemudian sebersit kekhawatiran muncul lagi dalam benaknya, Naruto…

Dengan enggan, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Perasaannya tak karuan. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan…

Tubuh itu…

-

Buncit.

-

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!"

vVv

**Owari**

vVv

runaway: (muntah-muntah) "Sasuke, loe mendingan belajar caranya awet muda ama Tsunade. Gw ga sudi lu tua! NO WAY! Palagi Naru!"

Sasuke: (sigh) "Heh. Maksud ceritanya tuh apa?"

runaway: "Sebenernya yang Sasuke liat itu Naruto muda, cuma karena dia abis makan ramen beberapa mangkok tengah malem, (pas Sasuke lagi tidur dan memimpikan hal aneh) jadinya dia buncit. Lagian elu maen ngeliat perutnya aja, bukan mukanya…"

Sasuke: "…….."

Naruto: "runaway! Kenapa aku jadi buncit?? Pake gigi palsu pula."

runaway: "Terima aja deh…"

Naruto: "HUEEEEEE…" (lari)

runaway: "Big thanks to naruchu-chan n lazypolarbear, yang membuat saia jadi terinspirasi akan orang jompo… Hahaha. Jadi kepikiran SasuNaru jompo deh. Kalian bakat jadi nenek2..."

Naruchu& lazypolarbear: "Sialan!" (nimpuk runaway pake bangke tikus)

Sasuke: "Jadi…Mau bikin cerita lain ga?"

runaway: "Whew, Waiting for Nothing ma At That ICC ajah belon kumplit… Pada baca yah. Promosi. Hehe." (dilempar tomat busuk) "Tapi…" (menyeringai)

Sasuke: (bergidik)

runaway: "Saia mau bikin penpik judulnya Naruto: Si Pelayan Seksi (inspired by: Inem: Si Pelayan Seksi)!!" (nyalain tipi)

-cuplikan Naruto: Si Pelayan Seksi-

Sasuke: "Ayolah Naru-chan, mumpung Sakura tidak ada di rumah…" (WHAT??)

Naruto: "JANGAN JURAGAANN SAYA MASIH PERAWANNN, EH, PERJAKAAAA..!"

Sasuke: "Aku tidak peduli…" (kisu-kisu)

Naruto: "JURAGAAAANN!"

-piiip… adegan terputus-

Sasuke: (jawsdrop)

Naruto: (baru balik, denger) "runaway, kau hobi banget mempermainkanku! Huuueee…" (lari lagi)

runaway: (nyegir ga bersalah)

Review :3


End file.
